


Solid Advice

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fantasizing, Lesbian Relationship, Lonley Emerald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Tape record your parents' laughter- It wasn't real, but that didn't mean Emerald still didn't treasure it.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Shcnee
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be a bunch of short stories using advice form a book I recently purchased as prompts.

She couldn’t stand it. Whether it was the eerie silence that filled her room as she laid awake in her bed, or it was the threatening howls that echoed through the desolated fields that surrounded Salem’s castles preventing her from finding a moments peace. Emerald hated the hassle that was her struggling to settle her mind long enough to drift off to a decent slumber.

Mercury had opted to posses a room all to himself, so that left Emerald to reside in a large room all by herself, a lodging that was vastly different from her’s at Beacon. Then again, Emerald tried her best to forget her time at that blasted academy.

The pleasing weather that filled the spring air that greeted her as she strolled through the streets of Vale, the friendly students that populated said academy who spent their time enjoying the company of their friends, and worse of all the goofy smile that Ruby would wear whenever the two shared a conversation with each other. All those memories, corrupted into nightmares thanks to the horrifying screams of those suffering thanks to Cinder’s influence, and her involvement.

With the tainted memories of Beacon haunting her mixed with the daunting environment that surrounded Salem’s castle, it was no wonder a good nights sleep had managed to elude Emerald for so long. The only thing that would ever truly help coax the pickpocket to sleep was the recording she had kept with herself for so long. In fact, Emerald had decided that her time would be better spent fetching that recording instead of simply waiting for sleep to find her despite the chilling silence that managed to deafen her.

Reaching for her nightstand so that she could retrieve her scroll, Emerald connected her headphones to her scroll and finally played the recording as she laid back down on her bed, closing her eyes so that she could better envision the scene she wanted to play in her mind. Her semblance may not have any effect on her, but when you have spent a good portion of your childhood fantasizing about a better life you learn to perfect the craft.

Allowing the recording to take her away, Emerald could see it know. She was no longer a remorseful criminal hiding out in a devious castle with an immortal witch, she was now sitting on a log with her head in her hands and a bright red blush on her face. She was currently in the process of wishing for her obliteration as her lover was continuing to regale her parents with embarrassing stories involving her inability to prepare a simple meal for the two to enjoy. 

The four were currently enjoying the cool outdoor Patch air as they sat apart from each other, Emerald and her love interest on one log while her parents were sharing a log across from them. The cool evening sky was quickly filling with the hearty laughter of the three adults revealing in the retelling of how Emerald nearly burned their apartment down despite her simply trying to microwave pizza. It was a beautiful fantasy, however as the piercing screech of a passing by Nevermore ripped Emerald away from her perfect life, Emerald was quickly reminded that it was simply another fantasy.

At least it was for her, this was no doubt the reality that the family whom she secretly recorded got to enjoy. Laughing together over simple mistakes they had made, enjoying each others company and only concerning themselves over what they would make for dinner. It was the life Emerald had wanted so badly, but as she settled in and closed her eyes again she knew that the only time she would ever be surrounded by joyous laughter would be through her headphones as her recording whisked Emerald away into a better life.


	2. Take photographs of every car you’ve owned. Later these photos will trigger wonderful memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or in this case take a trip down memory lane with the help of a photo album of Grimm you've slain

“Back so soon huh? How about you calm it down a bit on your next patrol eh Weiss? You're starting to make us look bad right?”.

While Weiss was certain that the portly guardsmen posted on the gate into Kaguya had pleaded with her out of jest, it was the small hint of desperation in his voice that indicated to Weiss that there was a small amount of truth to his statement. The sheepish chuckle that came from the other posted guard whom the previous guard had glanced at only helped to strengthen the notion that they were fearful of the heiress turned professional huntress would leave them obsolete. 

“Now why would I as you put it, ‘calm it down’.” Weiss said, using her fingers as visual representation for the air quotes needed for the guardsmen words. “My job is to hun Grimm, while yours is to protect the fine people of Kaguya. We both have important jobs to do and shouldn’t be engaged in a pointless measurement contest. Understand?” The two guards both stood at attention as they quickly nodded their heads in agreement. “Good, now remember to keep up the good work and refrain from letting it go to your heads.” With her words spoken, Weiss finally stepped through the opened gates and into the small village of Kaguya, A quaint but well sustained fishing village in the kingdom of Mistral. 

With the sounds of the gates closing behind her, Weiss continued on her way to the impressive 3 story house the village had provided her and her partner during their two month vacation there. They were both adamant about a more modest resident while they were there or even a room at a nearby inn, but their fame mixed with their refusal of payment had earned them the head of the villages insistentancy in regards to them accepting this kind gesture. With the village's joyous greetings and friendly gestures to flatter her, Weiss continued down the pathway and up to her temporary house. The house where she noticed her loving wife’s figure resting comfortably on a lounging chair located on the front porch of their house. She had a content smile plastered on her face while she was looking down at her scroll, completely oblivious to her approaching wife. 

“All that space inside this incredible house and you settle for the front porch to host your loitering?” Weiss asked, a question which her wife refrained from answering. She opted instead to beckon her wife to her person by outstretching her arms. 

“Eeeeehhh you finally home!!” Ruby squealed out, “I’ve missed you so much! Come give your Ruby her hugs.”

“It hasn’t even been 30 minutes since I’ve been gone, you realize that right?” Weiss’s words had been the truth, but that didn’t stop her from adhering to her wife’s request and inserting herself in between her wife’s waiting arms. “Ah whatever, It would be hypocritical of me to give you lip when I was counting the minutes until I was back where I belong.” Ruby’s answer to her loving wife’s words weren’t verbal, instead she simply let out a please giggle as she pulled her white haired lover in closer to her so she could decorate Weiss’s neck with kisses. The two stayed still in their loving embrace for a few minutes before Weiss finally broke the blissful silence between them.

“So what had you so glued to your scroll earlier? I could tell you weren’t playing some kind of game so I’m curious?” Weiss asked, still ensuring she stayed pressed up tightly against her lover’s body as she stayed wrapped in her warm embrace. Ruby didn’t answer her wife’s question at first, she simply let out a small giggle as she revealed a Boarbatusk mid roaring on the screen of her scroll. “A Boarbatusk? Now Ruby, I don’t need to give my seasoned huntress wife a reeducation on the habitats of select Grimm now do I?” An indignant tongue sticking out of her wife’s mouth was Ruby’s initial response to her wife’s previous question.

“Nope. Try again missy if you want the answer.” Ruby said. Her wife’s refusal to provide her with a clear answer prompted Weiss to let out a scoff as she rolled her eyes, but that didn’t stop her from searching her knowledge of her wife to determine why she would be so invested in a random Grimm that they mainly contented against during their time at Beacon...and it was that realization that gave Weiss all the clarity that she needed. It was a realization that was written clearly on her face as evident by her wife’s goofy smile as Ruby took in her wife’s trip down memory lane.

“Wow...reminiscing about the past by going through pictures of the Grimm we’ve killed. I honestly can’t tell if that’s adorable or downright sinister.” Weiss said, a statement which robbed Ruby of her previous wide smile and left behind a wounded expression on her face.

“Rude!!” Ruby declared, “I’ll have you know everything I do is adorable. It’s how I got such an amazing wife.” With that declaration Ruby began snuggling her cheek against her wife’s own cheek as she pulled Weiss in tighter, an act which earned another scoff from Weiss despite the obvious grin on her face. Once she was done however, Ruby held up her scroll so that Weiss and her had a better view of the screen. “But yeah, I guess it is kinda weird that a picture of a Boarbatusk reminds me of the time when my wife declared that she would be the best partner I could ever have…” Finished glossing over the brief recap involved with the Boarbatusk, Ruby started scrolling through her album until she came across a picture of a screeching Nevermore with its wings fully unfurled and spread apart from each other. 

“Or that this Nevermore reminds me of the time when I first willingly put my life into the hands of the girl who I had blown up just the day before. Sure I can kinda admit it’s a bit weird, but they still remind me of the good times during Beacon.” Ruby said, a small hint of somber recollection mixed in with her cheerful voice as she worked to focus on the positive moments during her time as a student at Beacon. It was a clue that Weiss didn’t let fly over her head as evident by her placing a quick kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead right before readjusting herself so that her arms were now wrapped around Ruby as well. 

“Oh it’s certainly weird, but so long as it works then that is what truly matters.” Weiss said. With those last words spoken, the two stayed in a brief moment of peaceful silence as they continued to scroll through multiple images of Grimm. Both women recounting positive memories associated with the foul beast in their own heads as they listened to the peaceful and joyous sounds coming from the village around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
